Starfire in the Sky
by Pliskin Iroquois
Summary: A tale about the journey and hardships Lloyd must face after the worlds are reunited. Chapter 2 is up! Please, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Emotion of Gold**_

"I'll hold it off! Run!" The boy screamed. Nay, he wasn't a boy anymore. He had come a long ways. The once foolish and rash boy from a village was no-more. Standing before the twenty-eight foot tall flame breathing monster was a man; a hope; an idealist. He no longer acknowledged physical fear but instead tooled it against his own enemies. "What the **hell** are you doing?! I said-"

"We heard you. But we can't do this without you. We need the power of your Exsphere", the silver haired woman revolted. Professor, as everyone appropriately named her, had always known that her precious pupil is the key to the future. What she had not noticed was that the idealistic knight had put away his 'Exsphere' in a safe place. These spherical jewels were the ill omens of the young lads past. They are the key to unlocking the potential in a person. However, someone had taught Lloyd that these materialistic items were holding him back and that he only reeked of 'boding memories'. Only one person had realized what the swordsman had truly accomplished. Regal Bryant was his name, acting as a mentor to the swordsman. He realized this from the previous battle in the ancient forest. He then rested his shackled hands on the Professor's shoulder; she glanced back at the towering man.

"Okay, but promise me…. Don't leave us." With that ending line, she walked past the colossus iron-wrought doors. The others followed but one.

"You aren't going to arrive late?" The female ninja stood before the swordsman, waiting for an answer.

He replied, "I'll arrive when I need to. Please, don't worry Sheena." His eyes now shifted from concern to a sense of seriousness, "My swords will bleed with the hearts of their enemies." He assured the concerned woman with a smirk. Before she walked through the doors, the two locked eyes for a moment. She could never tell him; how she felt. She was always a coward but the swordsman gave her courage. For some inconspicuous reason, she felt this would be the last time she would see him. As she walked towards the _starfire in the sky_, a lone tear tumbled down her cheek. The Iron doors shut with a doom-felt sound. _This was it, the final battle. And he's not going to be here…. _Sheena thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------

The conflicting battle between the seven heroes had lasted for over an hour and still, the swordsman did not appear. They were weak, tired, injured, and bloody. They thought no more of home or their families. They strongly thought they were never to see the light again. Professor Raine, Regal, Presea, Genis, Collette, Zelos, and especially Sheena were heavily injured, their bodies almost paralyzed. The group could not hold ground any longer. _If only he were here…we might have lasted a little longer, _they thought. They also thought _would it have mattered? He is too powerful. Any moment now, it will be the end. _They all looked into the enemy's eyes as some of them stood, some kneeled. The ambitious one, Mithos, positioned a hand in mid-air. Then, Regal stood up and positioned himself in front the group. He was ready to accept a final blow.

"Humph. Fool. You were nothing more than a lowly prisoner, shackled to his foolish fates." Mithos looked upon Regal's red-painted face. "Although… it's a shame, I liked you the most, with your use of energy. You were quite powerful…or at least I thought you were." With his ending line, Mithos propelled a ball of magic at Regal. In a sudden defense, the ball reflected into nothingness and Regal left standing. Mithos looked up into the sky, as a sword fell stabbing into the tone ground. The swordsman had finally appeared, unwary from his previous battle. Everyone looked at him, standing there with no-weapon of choice. The swordsman had only one sword left and thought he would better off without it. His allies shocked, were confused at what next stunt their leader was trying to pull.

"What are you doing? You need your weapons?" Sheena stood up and was ready to pull the sword from the stone when the swordsman stopped her.

"Sheena, trust me. I know what I'm doing. And no, this is to be a solo battle. All of you are badly injured." He paused, "This is between me and him."

"But Ll-"Sheena was cut off by Lloyd.

"Listen, Sheena, everyone. You would only be in the way of this fight. Please do not involve yourselves."

"He is right." Regal started. "You might not realize it, but he is much more powerful than any of us. By how much? Tenfold, no….. more. He is the only one that can defeat Mithos. Listen Sheena, He must do this. He must. I know how he feels."

"O-Okay" Sheena stuttered. The swordsman glared into Mithos pitiful soul, rounded his avenging feelings and then charged. Mithos did as well, and charged. The swordsman blocked Mithos' first punch, then second, third, seventh. Mithos fell another punch when the swordsman grabbed it. He twisted Mithos' arm but Mithos flipped over his own body and vaulted his legs off of the swordsman's chest. They both fell from each other and down to the ground. Mithos landed but he caught no vision of the swordsman. He then felt a faint breath directly behind him, but before he could turn his eyes a striking chop made contact with Mithos' neck. Mithos stumbled forward but quickly held his footing. He turned and ensnared the swordsman's fists with his palms. Mithos then boldly kneed the hero upward the chest. He fell to the ground but only to his knees. He then jolted backwards away from his villain.

"NO!" Sheena yelled

"I told you to stay back Sheena." The swordsman replied.

"But…" Then she stopped speaking. She knew it was useless. She knew Regal was right and that He must do this. She felt this to be very unpleasant since she could not stand to see him being hurt. It was hard for her not to hold back. The swordsman could not understand this, and felt a little confusion. However, he too had strong feelings for the beautiful woman and that is why he must do this alone. He held his fighting stance and waited for Mithos' next attack. But he couldn't hold his patience so he charged once more, fist ready. Mithos blocked the attack with his crossed arms and pushed the swordsman backward.

"Hold! How long do you think you can keep this going? Hm?" Mithos asked

"Why?" The swordsman wondered.

"Because I want some good fun before I rid of you." Mithos laughed. The swordsman fixed the positioning of his feet, when Mithos leaped into the air holding his high scream "BLOCK THIS!!" And the swordsman did so. Mithos landed, both the fighter's backs facing each other.

"Impressive. Most impressive….. Master Lloyd."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Innocence of Murder**_

Mithos stood tall while Lloyd clenched his fists, both of them still facing backwards toward each other. The two combatants spun to their lefts, ready to give a beating. Mithos threw the first punch, but Lloyd grabbed it with his open palm. Mithos attempted to punch his opponent's rib with his other hand but Lloyd flung his entire body upwards over Mithos' head, still attached to Mithos' fist. Then Mithos, using all of his might, threw Lloyd horizontally. The surprised Lloyd did not hold on and was flying towards the edge of the battlefield, into an endless abyss. Lloyd was now floating past the edge, struggling to regain the function of his muscles. At that instant, he somersaulted in the mid-air and began to achieve barrel rolls, accelerating back towards the edge. He then broke his action and began spinning his body, arms stretched out, until he softly landed on the floating platform. Mithos snorted, "Why do you even bother? Why do you pathetic creatures still get in my way? Just give up…"

"Who are you calling a 'pathetic creature'? Tch, you have no hope." Lloyd replied. "You must be stopped. Cuz' if you're not, then more people like _you_ will be bred. And the worlds have not needed anyone like you."

Mithos peered into Lloyd's eyes, "You mean the world doesn't need Half-elves. That's why mine and my sister's vision of free discrimination must be realized." Mithos was now looking upwards.

"Uh-uh, you're wrong." Colette said

"What? I'm wrong?!" Mithos sarcastically answered.

"Yes, you are. Martel never wanted to free the world of discrimination, not like this. She's crying. Please, Mithos. Don't do this. Just stop. Ju-"

"SHUT UP! You don't know what my sister really wants; you don't know what I really want. Now…" Mithos stomped his left foot forward, "Perish!" Mithos vaulted into the air, but before he could get near the group, Lloyd high-kicked Mithos into his left cheek. Mithos fell forward from Lloyd and landed on his side but quickly regained his balance. He wiped the blood from his bled nose. He glared his eyes upward, but no sign of Lloyd was noticed. _Damn, where'd he go? _Suddenly, Mithos felt an attack traveling from behind but dodged and rolled forward. He tractioned his foot into the ground and rocketed towards Lloyd, elbow headfirst. Huge contact made with Lloyd's rib, as he fell to the stone ground. Mithos, now pressuring his own foot into Lloyd's right ankle, spit into his enemy's face.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**"Lloyd was screaming out in agony. A few seconds diminished as Mithos enjoyed his infliction of pain, watching his most challenging opponent beginning to crumble under his strength. In an instant, Lloyd gathered his thoughts and disregarded his nervous system. He pushed Mithos into the air, off of himself, and flipped back into position. Lloyd then charged towards Mithos, throwing several punches but Mithos blocked nearly every attack except the last. Mithos felt the swift force to his gut and fell to his knees. Not wanting to give up, he grabbed Lloyd's ankles, pushing force into the right. Lloyd broke for one moment and Mithos threw Lloyd to the ground. Mithos jumped, aiming for Lloyd's body, but Lloyd flipped out of harm's way. The second they faced each other, inches away, Lloyd punched his elbow into Mithos' neck. He gargled, trying to grab a breath of air. Lloyd attacked once more but he dodged sideways, tripping Lloyd with his leg. Before Lloyd fell to the ground, Mithos presented a head butt to Lloyd's spine. Lloyd was lying on the ground, temporarily paralyzed, trapping his scream behind his now redden teeth. Sheena turned away in disgust. She wanted this fight to be over. She did not want to feel so weak and helpless anymore.

"Regal, does Lloyd have the power to stand to Mithos?" The concerned half-elf boy asked.

"I…I'm not sure, Genis. But we have no choice but to place our faith in him. Only he can do this." Regal smirked, _Heh. We are mere weaklings compared to these two._ At the same time, Regal felt some feeling of accomplishment and failure. He had trained Lloyd for this day of coming; for he knew Lloyd had gargantuan potential as a fighter. The fact that Lloyd was weakening under Mithos' power, implemented Regal a sense of failure. Zelos looked over at Sheena, noticing the sweat on her face.

"Huh? Sheena, you feeling okay? You don't look so hot…"

"Zelos, this isn't the time." Sheena said, feeling annoyed

"No, seriously, you look like you're going to break...something." Zelos was feeling a little concerned, "Take it easy. Leave it to Lloyd. Whatever will be, will be."

Sheena did not reply to Zelos. All she could think of was how Lloyd was about to be destroyed. Sheena knew it and so did Regal. But there was nothing they could do.

Mithos was now standing over the motionless Lloyd, sword in hand, ready to deliver the final blow. Mithos breathed and was ready to thrust until someone let it out, "NOOOO!!" Sheena couldn't hold it and jumped towards into Mithos. Mithos, not paying attention, fell to his side. He was still holding Lloyd's Flambert sword. Sheena then carefully helped Lloyd up. He was still feeling dazed and confused although the paralysis had disappeared.

"Sh-Sheena." Lloyd was talking in short breaths, "WH-what are you…doing? Get…back."

"No. I can't stand it. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm going to help you, for the sake of the two worlds", Sheena smiled, "And you, Lloyd."

Lloyd turned his head up to the ninja's benevolent face and smiled, "Sheena, I'm glad I met someone like you." He stood up, holding Sheena's shoulder. "Alright, let's take him on, together!"

"Right!" Sheena replied. However, before the two friends could face their opponent, a smashing blow was applied to Lloyd's face again. He fell to the ground on his knees, only to see Sheena held by her throat by Mithos' hand. But he noticed who was really choking the poor woman. In front of Lloyd stood the even more powerful visage of his enemy, Yggdrasill. He was still holding Flambert, staring at the choking Sheena who he was uplifting off of her feet.

"If I can't kill you now, then I'll just have to kill **her!**" With that line, he inserted the blade into Sheena's stomach, like a used scabbard. Lloyd witnessed the scene with absolute horror, his mind scattered. He couldn't believe it, he had failed. He had promised himself that no one else would be a 'sacrifice', that none of friends should realize death. Memories began to swiftly flood Lloyd's mind.

----------------------------------

_He remembered the time they spent in Flanoir,_

"_Wow. The snow here is so pretty. Huh? Hey, Lloyd, where'd you go?" Sheena was standing in a field of snow, looking for her strong companion. "That's weird; I could've sworn he was behind me." Lloyd held his arm back, ready to throw a snowball. Sheena suddenly turned around and threw a snowball at him. Lloyd wiped the melting flakes off his face as Sheena laughed at Lloyd's failed attempt. _

"_Man, I can't believe you got me." Lloyd began to laugh. The two laughed in synchronization until the stars became countless, accompanied by a starfire in the sky._

_---------------------------_

_ Lloyd then remembered the conversation they had at Sheena's village, Mizuho,_

"_Hey, Sheena, what's you're fighting style?" Lloyd asked with quite the enthusiasm._

_ Sheena looked at Lloyd, "Oh, I'm a guardian user. I fight with special cards infused with power."_

"_When I first met you, I was surprised how you could fight with a piece of paper." Lloyd raised his eyebrow as Sheena smiled._

"_When dwarves create accessories they carve charms into them, right? Well, it's similar to that."_

"_Wait," Lloyd suggested with excitement, "So if I buy some paper and draw some charms on it…"_

"_It won't work." Sheena spoke with a serious face, "It's a secret art."_

"_Darn…" Lloyd felt a little disappointed, creating a momentary pause._

_ Sheena thought she might as well suggest it, "If you really want to learn it, you can become one of us."_

"_How'd do I do that?" he asked looking upon now a blushing woman,_

"_Um…like…marrying..."_

"_Okay", said the oblivious swordsman_

"_...What!?" Sheena, caught off guard_

"_I just need to marry right?"_

"_Um…I…Um…no…I mean…if…you want to…then…" Sheena was blushing as before, unaware of the oblivion of Lloyd._

"_I just need to marry someone in your village right?" Lloyd happily asked_

_ Sheena, now realizing the density of Lloyd, replied with a heartfelt snort, "…You're so insensitive"._

--------------------------------------

"_I...I... I want to be with you."_

"_S-sure, I want to be with you too, Sheena."_

_--------------------------------------_

As Lloyd reassembled himself, Yggdrasill removed the blade and tossed Sheena's body onto the side of the field. Lloyd was looking upon Yggdrasill with tormenting hatred, absolutely cursing the figure. Anger began to stir and flourish within Lloyd. This vying emotion was swelling throughout him, similar to boiling water contained in a crock-pot. He couldn't hold it, he wanted to use this feeling to destroy and slaughter this cur of an antihero. He wanted to choke him, like Yggdrasill choked his dear mate. A flashing sensation riveted through his body, mind, and soul; his emotions exuberating from his body. Lloyd stood very firmly to the ground, tightening his fists and clenching his bloody teeth. Pieces of tiny rubble began to float upwards through the air. "Uh, guys! Lloyd looks really pissed!" commented Zelos. All seven of them turned their attention towards the enraged fighter.

Regal took on a shocked face, _What is this new milestone Lloyd is achieving? Or is this some sort of new illness? _Lloyd's eye color began to shift to a kind green, his hair a flaming with a golden hue.

"**Yggdrasill!!!!**" Lloyd cried out, "**YOU BASTARD!!! You're going to PAAAYYYY!!**" His screams wailed and echoed throughout the vastness of Derris-Kharlan until every other half-elf felt the anger. Lloyd stood before Yggdrasill, standing tightly and firmly, illuminating a golden glow. His appearance and strength had drastically changed now; the hopes of the peoples of the worlds, the future, were all represented by this one champion; this god.

"WH-what is this sorcery!? What have you- what have you done!?" Yggdrasill was in total awe of Lloyd's new power. Now the mists of fate were beginning to turn. Lloyd's companions also took in the shock Yggdrasill was experiencing. The group was speechless and did not know what to think of this turn of events. Then, Yggdrasill collected his sanity and smirked, "Feh, it looks like I'm going to have some fun after all." Yggdrasill charged with both fists facing his enemy, but it was useless. Lloyd grabbed both fists and flung Yggdrasill into his throne, crumbling the stone furniture. Yggdrasill stood up; quickly brushing away the annoying scuffs and scrapes on his face. He coolly flipped back his hair, as it fell to its original position. He looked at the standing Lloyd, barely able to feel his presence; almost as if he was not even breathing. Yggdrasill, held a smirk, and then vanished. Lloyd was caught off guard for the moment, but once again, Yggdrasill's attempt was useless. As he reappeared into reality, he was delivering a high-kick to Lloyd's head, although it was blocked by Lloyd's forearm. He forced back Yggdrasill, his enemy falling to the ground. He quickly stood back up.

With a constant serious face Lloyd claimed, "Alright, now it's my turn." He jolted forwards toward Yggdrasill, with a screaming punch that converged into the angel's stomach. Yggdrasill was momentarily lifted off the ground by the shock of the attack. He fell to his knees and hand, his other hand holding his stomach. Blood began to trickle from the left corner of mouth. Lloyd observed his enemy for a few seconds, and then he abruptly presented a low kick to Yggdrasill's face. The angel flew upwards and landed on a throne of rubble. Lloyd walked over to the body, as Yggdrasill viewed the dancing images of the blond warrior. His face was even bloodier now. Lloyd grabbed Yggdrasill by the throat and began to commit the act that the angel had carried out. He picked up his sword and positioned it to face the sinner's stomach.

"WAIT!!!" Genis screamed, trying to stop Lloyd. "We don't have to kill him! There's gotta be some other way!" But it was useless, as Lloyd ignored his troubled friend. He pushed the sword but the sword halted. Yggdrasill, ceasing the strike with one hand, was not ready to give up just yet. Lloyd then whispered the coldest words he could have ever said into the ear of the struggling Yggdrasill,

"I'm not sorry." He then admitted the blade into Yggdrasill's stomach, alike to the way he had done with Sheena. As before, he threw the body to the side. Lloyd watched, as the dying body of Yggdrasill began to turn dark, his hair changing to a dull gray and his wings crumbling like a colorless moth-eaten sweater. He turned his attention away from the corpse, now looking at Genis. The little boy was shaking, not because of Lloyd's increased strength, but at the murder Lloyd just conducted. Lloyd then realized what he had done. He had unnecessarily killed someone who could have been saved. He wasn't himself; he had always strongly believed that there was no meaning in dying. Although, for one moment, he felt that this was not true. Genis began to switch his view from the glowing Lloyd, then to the end result of Lloyd's weakness, and back to Lloyd again. Lloyd's powerful emotion concealed itself; the golden hue of power was leaving his presence. His hands produced an upset shaking, as he dropped his Flambert. He looked over the motionless Sheena and walked towards her. He knelt down beside the ninja and cradled her in his arms. Lloyd gently held her smooth, cold hand and wept for his dying friend, and the soulless murder he had previously enacted. Regal truly knew what Lloyd was experiencing; something that he had always wanted to experience himself. Something he knew that a young boy should never have to experience.


End file.
